Je me sens seul
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: [ OS ] Oui, je suis seul, depuis que mon frère ne fait plus la chasse avec moi. J'en ai marre de vivre...De la chasse...De tout...[COMPLET]


_**Bonjour, voici un OS sur Dean Winchester qui pense que sa vie est si nulle que ça…Et, n'oubliez pas qu'une REVIEW peu me redonner le sourire…**_

* * *

Je me sens seul au monde depuis que papa est mort à cause d'Azazel. Je me sens si seul dans ce vaste monde depuis que tu m'as trahi, Sam. Depuis que tu as couché avec cette pute de démone : Ruby. Tu as sali notre nom de famille en couchant avec une créature du diable.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi ? Dean Winchester, le grand chasseur de tous les temps qui chasse dans la solitude et qui se noie dans l'alcool pour oublier cette immense douleur qui traverse mon corps.

Je n'ai envie de personne, et je couche qu'avec des femmes qui ont envie de moi. J'adore, les femmes, et les anges. C'est vrai. Mais, je ne suis même pas capable d'avoué mes sentiments envers Castiel depuis que j'ai la marque Caïn. La marque maudite des démons. Je ne sais plus qui je suis réellement.. Je l'admets.

Papa est mort, et Bobby, puis Franck…

Tous ceux que j'aime finissent par la mort. Oui. Je suis égoïste, Ash, Ellen, Joe, et tous les autres sont morts à cause de nous. Bref, je suis qu'un connard qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule parfois.

* * *

 _ **« J'ai des pulsions fortes..**_

 _ **Je suis un homme.**_

 _ **Pas un démon »**_

Je n'ai plus de nouvelle de l'homme que j'aime secrètement : Castiel. J'ignore où il se trouve depuis notre retour sur terre. Oui. Il m'a mis une trempe la dernière fois que l'on sait vu. Car, j'étais devenu ce que je déteste le plus au monde : les créatures du diable…

Oui. J'ai peur. Peur de cette solitude qui me pèse au quotidien. Et, surtout de finir seul comme Bobby Singer, et ivre du matin au soir. Non. Je ne peux pas être avec Lisa et Ben, car je ne veux pas qu'ils soient en danger par la chasse. Par les créatures démoniaques que je tue depuis mon plus tendre enfance.. Je ne peux pas les infliger cela.

Ils ont le droit d'avoir une vie normale, et pas comme la mienne..

Je suis mon propre ego.

Égoïste, qui ne pense qu'à lui-même et qui fonce tête baissée lors d'une bataille périlleuse. Toutefois, mon frère me manque beaucoup depuis qu'on a pris un chemin différent. Oui. Il me manque et je l'aime, car il fait parti de ma vie. C'est mon frère, malgré ce qu'il a fait dans le passé avec Ruby.

Oui.

* * *

Sam a des défauts, et j'en ai aussi depuis que je suis gosse : je couche avec toutes les filles que je croise dans ma vie. Depuis, mes dix-huit ans à vrai dire voir seize ans. Je joue avec les femmes, pour avoir des bières gratuites dans les bars. Bref, je suis un vrai salopard qui aime jouer avec le feu depuis que je possède la marque de Caïn.

Comme en ce moment, où je tue une fillette vampire. Elle est déjà en transe, donc je n'ai pas le choix de lui trancher la tête. Elle n'a que sept ans. La vampire me regarde avec ses regards vides sur le sol. La petite fille blonde gi dans son propre sang. Mais mains sont tachées de sang… Tous les jours. Toutes les nuitées. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie de merde ! Je me salis tout le temps, et à chaque fois, j'ai des remords..

Je tue…Je tue…

Ellen et Joe sont les premières qui sont mortes à cause de moi. Joe, celle que j'ai embrassée, car je l'aimais de toute mon âme, et ma chaire. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre con parfois, et je ne mérite pas de vivre dans ce monde si noir.

C'est comme un Polar..

Oui, ma vie est un polar de challenge.

Papa, je n'en peux plus si tu savais….

J'ai honte..

Tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'ai honte de Sammy parfois, papa. S'il ne contrôle pas ses pulsions de sang, je ne veux pas le tuer de mes propres mains, papa !

Je me sens faible…

* * *

Pourtant, la marque de Caïn est censée de me rendre plus fort comme jamais. Parfois, j'ai envie que le démon qui est en moi prend le dessus. Je ne veux plus ressentir aucune émotion à l'intérieur de moi. Mon âme, mon cœur… Ce ne sont que des morceaux de chairs à l'intérieur de mes os. Oui..

On vit et on meurt.

Cela me fait mal, papa..Et, maman me manque beaucoup.

 _« Mon chéri… »_  
 _« Maman ? » Appelai-je, d'une voix faible._  
 _« Ne baisse pas les bras, d'accord ? » Me dit-elle, en souriant._  
 _« Maman ? Non, ce n'est qu'une illusion… » Dis-je, en ayant les yeux larmoyants…_

Elle n'est pas réelle. Non, cela ne se peut pas. La chasse a été dure pour moi, ces derniers temps. Il faut que je prenne du temps pour moi, mais l'appel de Sammy me tire de mes pensées les plus sinistres :

* * *

 _« Allô ? »_  
 _« Dean, c'est moi.. »_  
 _« Sammy ? » Dis-je, en mettant ma main devant ma bouche._  
 _« Ca va ? Dean ? Tu m'as l'air bizarre. » Remarque, Sam._  
 _« Il est quatre heures du matin, Sam.. » Dis-je, en baillant._

Je referme le capot de l'Impala :

 _« Il faut qu'on se parle. »_  
 _« Oui, je crois aussi, frangin. »_

Je reprends mon souffle _ en m'installant _ sur le siège du conducteur :

 _« On peut se voir dans trois jours ? » Me propose, Sammy._  
 _« Oui, je suis à Portland…Je vais à Vancouver pour une enquête. »_  
 _« Okey, Dean..Sois prudent, d'accord ? » Me dit-il, en faisant semblant._

Je ferme les yeux :

 _« Oui, Sammy, toi aussi. »_  
 _« Oui, je t'aime, Dean.. »_  
 _« Ouais, moi aussi, petit frère… »_

* * *

Je décroche mon téléphone portable, et j'allume le contact de la voiture. Puis, je reprends la route pour aller à Vancouver. Une affaire de noyade pas comme les autres.

Les victimes sont encore les enfants…

J'en ai marre de tout ça..De mentir, de chasser, de la vie, et même de ma solitude qui me hante depuis le retour du passé en 1974…

La musique d'AC/DC me résonne dans mes propres oreilles…

* * *

 _ **Voilà, Une review ?**_

 _ **Merci, d'avoir lu !**_


End file.
